Guardian Angel
by bellinhaborges
Summary: Rose possuía a habilidade de enxergar entre os mundos, desde elfos, fadas e duendes até espíritos sofredores e criaturas da escuridão. Aquilo que ela considerava uma maldição viria a ser a última salvação do Duque de St. Vincent, Scorpius Malfoy, razão suficiente para ele sequestrá-la de sua carruagem a caminho de Londres. - fanfic ambientada no século XIX, ano de 1843.
1. Shades of fire and hope

**Shades of fire and hope**

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Hastings, 21 de setembro de 1843._

 _Querida Victoire,_

 _Como você deve saber, amanhã completo oficialmente duas décadas de vida. Vinte anos é uma boa idade pra frequentar os grandes bailes de Londres? Preciso de aulas avançadas de etiqueta, dança e tudo o mais que você puder me ensinar, por favor!_

 _Papai ainda acha que não seja uma boa ideia passar uma temporada inteira fora de casa, ainda mais pra uma pessoa acostumada com a vida no interior, como eu. Mas no fundo ele sabe que as minhas únicas chances de deixar essa cidade onde ninguém me vê com bons olhos e recomeçar num lugar onde ninguém saiba quem sou e nem minha condição é agora, caso eu perca mais cinco anos da minha vida, talvez tenha que me declarar oficialmente uma feiticeira solteirona nesse fim de mundo. Antes disso, espero ao menos poder causar ao menos uma boa impressão na corte de Londres, apesar de não esperar muito mais que isso, com meus modos provincianos._

 _Por falar em boa impressão, quase fui proibida de viajar. Alguns dias atrás eu estava lendo um dos periódicos franceses que você me enviou e decidi começar uma nova dieta, na tentativa de afinar esse meu rosto arredondado. Tudo estava indo bem, até eu decidir nadar no riacho na tarde da última quarta-feira. Eu desci a colina montada em Hares, com o sol batendo nas minhas costas. Meu estômago estava pedindo comida, mas eu decidi não me preocupar com aquilo. Assim que cheguei, deixei Hares embaixo de uma árvore, despi-me em minhas roupas debaixo e entrei na água._

 _Não me lembro ao certo se foram dez minutos, meia hora ou uma hora que fiquei submersa. As últimas coisas que me vêm à memória são apenas a imagem da pelagem escura de Hares brilhando no sol e logo depois eu estava encharcada no colo do meu pai, na outra beira do riacho, tossindo meus pulmões pra fora em busca de ar. E o pior, o médico que me visitou naquela noite deu o diagnóstico em frente ao velho Ronald Weasley: eu estava anêmica e havia desmaiado, devido ao sol e ao esforço._

 _O resto da história você pode imaginar, já que conhece meu pai. Acho que essa foi uma das únicas vezes que não desejei que Hugo estivesse de volta da França, pois ele se comportaria como uma reprodução do papai._

 _Querida prima, você não sabe o quanto sinto a sua falta aqui. Desde que Hugo partiu para estudar, suas cartas, livros e Bichento têm sido minha única distração. E graças a isso, se você conseguir uma pomada mais potente em Londres para arranhões... compre imediatamente! Ontem tentei dar um banho na nossa bola alaranjada de pêlos e quase fui fatiada viva. Estou em desespero. E se as marcas não saírem até que eu chegue em Londres? Terei que usar mangas longas o tempo todo?_

 _Espero que essa carta chegue até você antes do dia da minha partida._

 _De sua mais fiel escudeira,_

 _Rose Weasley_

Scorpius Malfoy deixou a mão que segurava a carta tombar preguiçosamente sobre o banco da carruagem, ao mesmo tempo em que afrouxava o nó da gravata com a mão livre. Não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de tensão enquanto os cocheiros avançavam em direção à floresta.

A umidade excessiva tornava o ar asfixiante. Qualquer posição nos bancos estofados ainda sim fazia suas costas doerem com o sacolejar do veículo passando por cima do cascalho e eventuais raízes que serpenteavam no meio da estrada.

Um uivo conhecido cortou a noite. Eles já estavam próximos e nada poderia falhar. Scorpius não podia se dar o benefício da dúvida. Tudo fora planejado minuciosamente, descartando todas as hipóteses de algo que tivesse chance de dar errado. Mas a importância de tudo aquilo era tamanha que ainda sim ele não conseguia deixar de sentir o sangue correndo de uma forma especialmente mais dolorosa em suas veias juntamente com a tensão que crescia dentro de si à medida que adentravam cada vez mais no coração da morada das árvores.

Os cocheiros pararam. Através da janelinha sobre as portas ele pôde visualizar um ponto luminoso cerca de dez metros de sua própria carruagem. Num salto mais rápido, ele deixou os assentos estofados e no segundo seguinte já estava ao lado de uma pequena e rústica carruagem, de apenas um cavalo, cuja porta jazia aberta enquanto um segundo cocheiro desconhecido descansava ao seu lado.

\- Espero que ela não tenha fugido. – Scorpius proferiu, num tom de frieza não condizente com os golpes que seu coração dava em seu peito enquanto ele encarava a porta escancarada.

\- Dentro da carruagem, milorde. – o homem indicou, respondendo à expressão de ansiedade que Scorpius demonstrava em seus olhos claros.

Ele apanhou a tocha presa perto da árvore, único ponto de luz que iluminava o local em meio à copa fechada das árvores naquela noite na qual a lua também havia resolvido se esconder. Um cheiro forte conhecido chegou às suas narinas à medida que ele ia chegando mais perto do interior da carruagem. Aproximou a tocha, e seus batimentos pareceram parar por completo naquele momento. A luz iluminou o interior do veículo e um brilho vermelho intenso respondeu à claridade alaranjada e ele teve a certeza de que tudo aquilo havia dado certo.

Uma jovem jazia desacordada nos assentos. Parte de seu penteado havia se desfeito, e mechas de seus cabelos refletiam o brilho da tocha nos tons de vermelho que havia chegado aos olhos dele. O cheiro de éter no interior da carruagem estava insuportável e ele notou que ainda havia um lenço empapado pelo líquido sobre os lábios dela, o qual ele arremessou para longe num único movimento, sentindo uma mistura de raiva e temor crescendo dento de si.

\- VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO MATÁ-LA? – Scorpius vociferou, colocando o polegar rapidamente sobre a artéria no pescoço da garota e suspirando de alívio ao ver que o sangue ainda pulsava, mesmo que de forma bem mais fraca que o normal.

\- O que houve, senhor? – o cocheiro apareceu imediatamente ao seu lado.

\- Esse cheiro, esse lenço, você estava tentando dar uma dose letal pra mata-la de uma vez? – Scorpius indagou furioso, surpreendendo-se com seu próprio estado de nervos.

\- N-não, milorde, eu apenas pretendia ter certeza de que ela iria permanecer inconsciente até a sua chegada. – o homem apressou-se em dizer, enquanto Scorpius tomou a garota em seus braços para retirá-la de dentro da carruagem. – Você não sabe o quanto ela lutou pra escapar de mim.

\- Basta. – Scorpius retorquiu, retirando um saquinho de couro que trazia pendurado ao lado da espada em sua cintura e estendeu ao homem. – Creio que isso deva bastar, não? – indagou, observando o homem sorrir com o tilintar metálico do saquinho ao balançar.

\- Com certeza, milorde. – ele disse, agarrando o objeto com um brilho faminto nos olhos.

\- Antes de sair, cuide de sumir com a carruagem e os cavalos. – Scorpius proferiu, retirando o próprio casaco e cobrindo o corpo da jovem, antes de se virar em direção à sua própria carruagem. – Teddy, eu sei que você está aí. – ele disse, assim que o homem se distanciou na outra carruagem. – Podemos voltar para Hampshire agora.

Um enorme lobo de pelagem cinzenta emergiu lentamente da escuridão, com seus olhos amarelos brilhando sob a luz bruxuleante da tocha. À medida que avançava, seu corpo foi modificando sua forma, até transformar-se na silhueta nua de um homem alto e forte, aparentando pouco mais de vinte e cinco anos, de cabelos escuros e olhos castanho-claros.

\- Suas roupas estão dentro da carruagem. – Scorpius proferiu, dando as costas ao homem e voltando para o assento estofado em couro branco com a garota em seus braços.

Assim que se sentou a um canto, tratou de acomodá-la em seus braços. O rosto dela estava sem cor e sua respiração estava fraca. Ele teria de tomar bastante cuidado durante o trajeto sacolejante até sua propriedade em Hampshire, caso contrário ela poderia desfalecer ali mesmo.

\- Maldito seja! – ele praguejou o homem, ainda conseguindo sentir o cheiro de éter que emanava dela.

Ele retirou um lenço do bolso do casaco e rapidamente limpou todo o rosto dela, até o cheiro se extinguir, em seguida atirando o lenço para fora da carruagem. A jovem suspirou e ele sentiu enfim que seus próprios batimentos cardíacos estavam começando a diminuir a intensidade.

Teddy entrou na carruagem e fechou a porta atrás de si, dizendo algo para os cocheiros e em seguida a carruagem entrou em movimento outra vez. Scorpius apenas manteve seu olhar fixo no rosto sereno da jovem em seu colo. Ele estava segurando sua última esperança, no caminho de volta para Hampshire.

\- Minha druidisa. – murmurou, acariciando os cabelos vermelho-escuros, enquanto a carruagem começava a sumir novamente em meio à floresta escura.


	2. You'll have to truste me

**You'll have to trust me**

 _Capítulo 2_

Rose cerrou os olhos com força, sentindo o corpo se enrijecer. Sua cabeça parecia ter sido prensada pelas ferramentas que seu pai utilizava para ferrar os cavalos e suas narinas ardiam como se estivessem em carne viva, cada lufada de ar que passava por elas, fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem.

Os últimos acontecimentos passavam a toda hora como um flash em sua mente: a viagem a Londres, sua carruagem, a floresta, o cocheiro a perseguindo, um enorme lobo de olhos amarelos, o mesmo cheio forte que ainda parecia estar em suas narinas e em seguida imagens das mais variadas, como sua mãe gritando em desespero, um vulto negro seguido por borrões que lembravam sua avó materna e suas antepassadas.

Rose não sabia mais até que ponto tais imagens seriam verdadeiras. Talvez tivesse sonhado com tudo aquilo, talvez apenas tivesse sofrido um acidente no meio da estrada e estivesse desacordada desde então. Mas o quarto em que ela se encontrava estava longe de ser o seu e ela com certeza não havia entrado na carruagem com a camisola que vestia agora.

O ambiente estava escuro, mas ela podia distinguir as formas de uma cômoda, uma penteadeira, um quadro na parede, um canapé, uma porta fechada e cortinas em uma das paredes. Ela decidiu se levantar da cama, mesmo sentindo seu corpo protestar. Sua garganta estava completamente seca e ela não sabia ao certo quanto tempo fazia desde sua última refeição.

A porta estava trancada. Ela tateou toda a extensão da madeira à procura de algum trinco diferente, mas não havia nada, estava de fato trancada. Não havia mais dúvidas de que ela não estava ali por acidente, alguém a havia trazido da floresta até ali, caso contrário não haveria porque mantê-la presa dentro de um quarto escuro.

Rose então foi até as cortinas e as afastou completamente, revelando uma porta com vidraças que levava a uma sacada. Ao menos agora ela sabia que horas eram ao observar a luz fraca da lua que agora iluminava o quarto. E, para sua surpresa, essa mesma porta estava aberta.

Já passava de meia noite, disso ela tinha certeza. Ela caminhou então em direção à pequena varanda do quarto e conseguiu visualizar um jardim enorme do lado de fora, talvez o maior que ela já vira alguma vez em sua vida. Um labirinto verde de sebes serpenteava em meio à grama, e havia chafariz que produzia sons relaxantes em seu centro. Aos arredores do labirinto, bancos de pedra e algumas mesinhas brancas rodeadas por cadeiras estavam espalhadas e havia uma única árvore num canto mais afastado, com um balanço pendurado em um de seus troncos.

Aquela não era o tipo de propriedade que um cidadão britânico comum possuiria, o que a deixou ainda mais temerosa. A nobreza inglesa possuía modos e boa educação, mas ela sabia que nesse meio permeavam alguns maníacos sádicos, que por serem de um alto ranking na sociedade conseguiam muito bem encobrir qualquer coisa que fizessem, deixando no ar apenas rumores infundados. Os anos reclusa na pequena propriedade de seu pai apenas com livros, jornais e um gato como companhia não haviam lhe dado muita noção de como sobreviver no mundo exterior, mas seu bom senso sempre falara mais alto.

O som de passos se aproximando da porta do quarto chamou sua atenção. Rose se viu diante de um impasse: não sabia se fingia estar dormindo ou se procurava algum lugar para se esconder. Sua cabeça ainda não estava raciocinando perfeitamente e seus batimentos haviam disparado. Uma chave foi inserida na tranca e, sem pensar, Rose agarrou um vaso sobre a cômoda e o atirou com força no chão, escolhendo um caco maior pontiagudo e posicionando-se próximo à entrada. Assim que a porta se abriu, ela saltou sobre o intruso, apontando o pedaço de porcelana afiada para sua face.

\- Quem é você? – ela indagou entredentes.

O homem que havia adentrado o quarto era bem mais alto que ela, mas não parecia ser muito mais velho. A claridade fraca e esbranquiçada refletiu prateada nos cabelos e pele clara que ele possuía, e seus olhos pareciam feitos de cristal na escuridão. Ele trajava uma camisa simples de algodão dentro de uma calça escura e calçava um par de botas. E sua expressão demonstrava qualquer outra coisa, menos medo da porcelana que estava erguida de forma trêmula diante de si.

\- Me responda! – ela bradou, sacudindo o objeto. – Por que você me trouxe aqui?

\- Eu não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal. – ele respondeu de forma suave, com seus olhos pousando sobre os dela na escuridão.

Rose sentiu uma sensação estranha dentro de si. Era como um alerta sobre aquele homem, para se afastar dele e fugir dali. O olhar dele era hipnotizante, íris de um tom incrivelmente claro contrastando com o âmbar dourado dos olhos dela. Mas seus sentidos nunca a haviam enganado, eles eram parte da maldição que ela herdara – ela precisava arrumar um jeito de sair dali.

Ele estava bloqueando a porta de saída. E a porcelana afiada em sua mão jamais seria suficiente para contê-lo, caso ele vesse para cima dela. A ausência de medo na expressão dele apenas confirmava isso. Ela foi se afastando lentamente, enquanto sua mente trabalhava numa saída daquela situação. Restava-lhe o elemento surpresa, o inusitado e foi justamente isso que lhe veio à mente: _algo insano_.

Rose tomou fôlego, mas não pensou muito sobre o que estava prestes a fazer. Se raciocinasse, por menos que fosse, facilmente desistiria da ideia. Com o pouco de energia que tinha em seu corpo, ela virou-se rapidamente e tomou impulso em direção à sacada. A única coisa que sentiu antes de subir no peitoril foi o vento levantando seus cabelos, que estavam soltos por cima da camisola. Ela então tomou um segundo impulso e fechou os olhos, mas antes que ao menos escorregasse para baixo, sentiu braços se fechando fortemente em torno de sua cintura e puxando-a de volta para a varanda.

Tudo ocorrera em poucos segundos. Ela estava consideravelmente mais perto da varanda que ele, no entanto, de alguma maneira ele conseguira alcança-la e impedir que ela pulasse. Sua mente estava simplesmente atordoada com tudo, com sua própria atitude, com toda aquela situação e não conseguia raciocinar se o estranho era rápido demais ou se era ela quem não estava conseguindo correr com velocidade suficiente.

Num reflexo, ela começou a se debater entre os braços dele e, como resposta, ele imobilizou seu corpo todo contra o dele. Ela tentou gritar, mas o som saiu baixo e, em seguida, seu rosto estava coberto por lágrimas de medo e frustração.

\- Acalme-se. – ele disse, numa voz tão baixa que ela não teve certeza do que ele havia dito. – Eu já lhe disse que não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal.

Rose deixou um soluço escapar. Ela não sabia quanto tempo levou até que realmente conseguisse obedecê-lo, e quando deu por si, o cansaço a vencera e ela simplesmente deixou que ele a pegasse no colo e a carregasse de volta pra cama.

\- Vou providenciar algo pra você comer. – ele proferiu, caminhando em direção à porta e gritando algo a uma criada. Em seguida, riscou um fósforo e começou a acender algumas velas pra iluminar o quarto. Rose manteve-se fitando em silêncio ele terminar e em seguida se sentar no canapé próximo a ela. – Eu responderei às suas perguntas agora.

Os olhos dele eram do azul mais claro que ela já vira alguma vez em sua vida. Pareciam refletir o alaranjado da luz dos candelabros, que dançavam com o vento que vinha da porta da varanda deixada aberta. Ele sem dúvida tinha uma boa aparência, mas ainda não era do tipo que deixava jovens como ela desmaiadas. Porém havia toda uma beleza intrigante em seu rosto, composto por traços discretos e ao mesmo tempo marcantes, como as íris quase prateadas e os lábios finos. Seus cabelos claros estavam bagunçados, com uma mecha que escapara do penteado caindo platinada sobre suas sobrancelhas, ligeiramente mais escuras que seus cabelos. E a expressão presente naquele rosto era inelegível e um tremor percorreu o corpo dela quando ela percebeu ter recobrado a calma: estava sendo facilmente hipnotizada por ele.

\- O que você quer de mim? – ela indagou, sua voz saindo quase como um sussurro.

Ele fitou o candelabro mais próximo por um momento, antes de se virar para encará-la novamente. Sua feição assumiu um ar mais pesado e ela não gostou de não ter a menor ideia do que significava aquele olhar.

\- Eu quero que você se torne meus olhos e ouvidos. – ele proferiu. – Eu quero saber o que acontece entre os mundos. – finalizou.

A informação fora recebida como um choque. Os lábios dela se entreabriram levemente e ela prendeu a respiração por um momento. Alguém mais sabia da existência dela; alguém mais sabia o que ela carregava consigo. Poderia esperar qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Rose manteve-se encarando aqueles olhos claros, sentindo o ar entrando e saindo de forma mais pesada dentro de seus pulmões. Alguns segundos se passaram até que ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

\- Você não iria gostar de saber o que tem lá. – ela disse por fim, com a voz mais firme e os lábios dele se contraíram no esboço de um sorriso.

\- Essa nunca foi a questão. – ele retorquiu, com um ar de quem já sabia exatamente o que estava querendo encontrar.

\- Foi por isso que me sequestrou? – ela temia onde aquela conversa iria lhe levar, embora já soubesse qual seria o desfecho. – Por não querer se dar ao luxo de eu poder escolher... – ele se manteve em silêncio e seus olhos claros se voltaram para o criado ao lado da cama. – Planeja me matar quando conseguir o que quer? – Rose concluiu, com seu tom de voz voltando ao normal.

\- Não. – ele retorquiu de forma ríspida, voltando imediatamente para ela outra vez.

\- Então planeja me manter prisioneira pelo resto da minha vida? – Rose sustentou seu olhar sobre o dele. – Não há tanto assim do outro lado para se conhecer e um nobre como você correria o risco de ter a reputação manchada com tudo isso, mesmo que esteja acontecendo com uma plebeia como eu.

\- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. – ele proferiu, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos e afastando a mecha que caía sobre seus olhos. – Caso você queira, poderá fazer o que quiser com a minha reputação. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E caso queira também, ninguém ficará sabendo do que ocorreu aqui e vou garantir que você chegue a Londres em segurança e tenha seu début na ala sociedade. – ele acrescentou. – Embora nós dois saibamos que jamais conseguiremos fingir que nada ocorreu, poderíamos nos evitar dentro dos círculos sociais.

Ele havia lido as cartas dela, Rose pensou. As cartas que havia escrito em todo aquele tempo para Victoire nunca haviam chegado à sua prima. Ela não precisou nem raciocinar mais a fundo para ter certeza daquilo. Fora assim que ele a convidara para Londres e tivera até mesmo o benefício de poder escolher o melhor dia para sequestrá-la na estrada. No fim, ele apenas se dera ao trabalho de responder com algumas palavras vazias e ela continuou se abrindo sobre seu mundo e seus sentimentos nas cartas que mandava, inocentemente caminhando para a alcova dos leões.

\- Como vou saber que você está dizendo a verdade? – ela indagou, cerrando os dentes. – Como vou saber que não está simplesmente tentando me dar falsas esperanças para que eu faça o que você quer e depois possa ser descartada?

\- Você terá que confiar em mim. – ele proferiu, levantando-se do canapé e indo em direção à porta da varanda, fechando-a com um baque e girando uma chave em sua fechadura. – Está muito frio, vou pedir para a criada que trocou suas roupas traga mais um cobertor. – a conversa parecia estar encerrada.

Naquele momento ela nada mais era do que uma caça encurralada, aguardando pacientemente para ser devorada. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se ela tivesse sido mais rápida e conseguido pular da varanda. Passear entre os mundos não era algo que ela gostasse de fazer e não teria escolha alguma, só Deus poderia saber que fim ela própria teria quando tudo aquilo terminasse. E ninguém iria saber o que teria acontecido.

\- Posso ao menos saber seu nome? – ela indagou, antes dele deixar o quarto.

\- Você vai ouvir as pessoas me chamando de Lorde St. Vincent dentro da propriedade. – ele respondeu, deixando uma chave pronta para ser girada na fechadura exterior. – Mas gostaria que me tratasse pelo meu nome, Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
